Tekken 7
Tekken-7-logo.jpg Tekken 7 'est un jeu à sortir qui a été révélé le 14 juillet 2014 à l'EVO. Sur cette page, vous trouverez toute l'actualité du jeu avec les dates afin que vous puissiez facilement vous repérez. '3 octobre 2014 - Claudio dévoilé + diverses news à venir Claudio t7 .jpg À la veille du location test, un premier personnage a été dévoilé : Claudio. Si on ne connait rien de ce personnage, on peut imaginer des origines italiennes. La liste des personnages présents dans le location test a été dévoilée à son tour et confirme la présence d'Asuka Kazama, Lili Rochefort, Sergei Dragunov, Kazuya Mishima, Catalina, Heihachi Mishima, Lars Alexandersson, Bryan Fury, Alisa Bosconovitch, Paul Phoenix, Marshall Law, Ling Xiaoyu, King, Feng Wei, Leo Kliesen et Hworang. Waza.pdf - 2014-10-03 03.14.20.png '20 Septembre 2014 - Katalina annoncée pour Tekken 7 + quelques infos sur le jeu' Tekken 7 Catalina personnage.jpg Cette nouvelle combattante nommée Katalina rejoint le cast de Tekken 7 comme nous avons pu l'apprendre pendant le Madcatz TGS Stream. Quelques informations ont été apportées sur elle : *Elle sera jouable dans le location test du moins d'octobre. *Elle vient tout droit d'Amérique Centrale/Sud. *C'est un très bon personnage pour les débutants. *Son style de combat est la Savate. *Elle est très bavarde et parle pendant les combats. D'autres petites infos ont été données sur Tekken 7. On sait qu'un autre personnage devrait être annoncé pour le location test d'octobre. Il est dit qu'il utilisera une toute nouvelle mécanique que l'équipe de Tekken n'a jamais essayé mais qui existe dans les jeux de combat 2D. Aussi, Tekken 7 sera dôté de deux nouveaux systèmes et l'équipe se concentre pour revenir à la base des Tekken après un Tekken Tag Tournament 2 qui était destiné aux joueurs hardcores. Source : http://www.avoidingthepuddle.com/news/2014/9/20/new-female-character-revealed-for-tekken-7.html '14 Septembre 2014 - Quelques news lors de la Sugamo Cup' ' Cg kazuya mishima tekken 7.jpg Cg heihachi mishima tekken 7.jpg ' ' ' Lors du tournoi Sugamo Cup, Harada a annoncé qu'il sera possible, pour les joueurs japonais, d'obtenir des locations tests pour Tekken 7 pendant le week-end du 3 au 5 octobre. Ce sera l'occasion de tester le jeu en version arcade qui proposera une grande nouveauté : un mode en ligne. Harada a précisé que le jeu fonctionnera avec 50% des effets graphiques de la version finale. L'idée est que les joueurs se fassent une idée, donnent leur avis afin de sortir un jeu "créé avec tout le monde". Ces petites news annoncent donc des images à venir pour Tekken 7 ainsi que la révélation de la présence de quelques personnages. '08 Août 2014 - Harada dévoile un concept art pour un éventuel personnage Arabe dans Tekken 7' Concept art tekken 7 homme arabe harada facebook.jpg|Concept Art pour un éventuel personnage d'origine arabe En plus de ça, Harada a laissé un message avec quelques explications : Salut tout le monde, c'est Harada de TEKKEN Project. Cela va surement tous vous surprendre, mais j'ai une question que je voudrais vous poser à vous tous les "TEKKEN fans". Poser une question comme celle-ci est très rare dans l'histoire du développement de TEKKEN. Je crois que vous le savez tous maintenant que nous développons TEKKEN 7 en ce moment. Bien sûr, dans TEKKEN 7, il y aura "quelques" nouveaux personnages qui seront présents dans le jeu. Les idées sur ces nouveaux personnages changent tous les jours, et rien n'est encore totalement décidé. Aujourd'hui, je voulais vous sonder à propos de «l'une des idées parmi plusieurs nouvelles idées de personnages". C'est un concept de design pour un personnage arabe. Je tiens tout particulièrement à entendre les commentaires de notre communauté de fans de TEKKEN dans les pays du Moyen-Orient (et bien sûr, de toute la communauté de fans de TEKKEN). Néanmoins, la liste des personnages pour TEKKEN 7 n'a pas été décidée ! Ce personnage que nous vous avons montré ici n'a pas encore été décidé en tant que personnage présent dans le jeu. Il sera décidé en fonction des réactions et des commentaires de la communauté des fans de TEKKEN. S'il vous plaît, faites un commentaire sur ce concept que nous avons fait. Pour être honnête, nous avons eu l'idée d'un combattant arabe depuis 2008, mais comme la plupart des membres de l'équipe de développement sont japonais et ne connaissent pas beaucoup la culture ou les vêtements du Moyen-Orient, nous n'avons pas été en mesure de le concevoir pleinement à l'époque. Mais au cours des dernières années, j'ai (Harada) été visiter des lieux comme Dubaï et l'Arabie Saoudite, et de nombreux membres du personnel de développement ont beaucoup appris sur la culture et les conceptions du Moyen-Orient. De là, nous sommes arrivés à la conception d'une tenue pour ce personnage. Si la communauté des fans de TEKKEN, en particulier ceux de la région du Moyen-Orient, finissent par aimer ce personnage, je voudrais insérer ce personnage dans le jeu. D'autre part, si ce personnage n'est pas bien reçu par les membres de la communauté de fan de TEKKEN du Moyen-Orient, il est possible que le personnage soit considérablement changé ou que l'idée d'ajouter ce personnage dans le jeu soit abandonnée. L'équipe de développement aime ce design et je pense que ce personnage est un combattant arabe cool, mais s'il y a quelque chose en particulier à nous mentionner, s'il vous plaît faites le nous savoir. Nous l'aimerions si vous aimez tout le caractère ainsi. (Quelques précisions à nouveau) * Notez que la présence de ce personnage arabe dans le jeu n'est pas encore décidée pour le moment et qu'il faudra le soutient de la communauté des fans de TEKKEN. *Ce que nous voulons que vous regardiez principalement est le concept de la tenue, le style de combat, etc, mais s'il vous plaît ne débattez pas sur le gameplay pour l'instant. *Il s'agit juste d'un sketch de concept. Rien n'a été gravé dans la pierre, donc s'il vous plaît ne sortez pas le pistolet et pensez que tout est déjà fixé et décidé. *Nous n'allons pas prendre en compte les réactions dans les commentaires qui utilisent un mauvais et inapproprié langage ou ceux qui nuisent aux autres. Si cela devient un gros problème, nous allons décrocher le post et le sceller dans la boîte de conteneur de la Mishima Zaibatsu bien fermée à jamais (et nous vous bloquerons). Nous allons effacer les commentaires qui ne se rapportent pas à la question. Nous attendons avec impatience les commentaires et réactions des fans de TEKKEN d'une manière courtoise. *L'équipe De développement lira les commentaires, mais ne pourra pas répondre à l'exception des cas particuliers. En outre, nous aurons une date limite pour les réaction après un certain temps. *Il y aura plusieurs autres nouveaux personnages dans Tekken 7. Nous ne pouvons pas les révéler tout de suite. Mais je vais collecter des réactions aussi sur eux à l'avenir. Nous demandons l'aide des fans de TEKKEN. Bâtissons l'excitation pour TEKKEN 7 ensemble. Je vous remercie à l'avance pour votre aide ! Posté par TEKKEN PROJET Réalisateur de jeu / Producteur en chef Katsuhiro Harada (Twitter @ Harada_TEKKEN) '---' Hi everyone, this is Harada from the TEKKEN Project. This will probably catch you all in a surprise, but I have a question I’d like to ask all of you “TEKKEN fans”. Asking a question like this is very rare in the history of TEKKEN development. I believe all of you know by now that we are developing TEKKEN 7 at the moment. Of course, in TEKKEN 7, there will be “some” new characters that will be featured in the game. The ideas of these new characters are changing daily, and nothing is totally decided yet. Today, I wanted to ask about “one of the ideas within the several new character ideas”. That is, a design concept of an Arab character. I would particularly like to hear the feedback from our TEKKEN fan community in the Middle Eastern countries (and of course, the all TEKKEN fan community). However, the character lineup for TEKKEN 7 has not been decided! This character that we have shown you this time has not been decided as the character to be featured in the game yet. It will be decided depending on the reactions and feedback from the TEKKEN fan community. Please do comment on this design concept that we have revealed this time. To be honest, we did have an idea of an Arab fighter since 2008, but since most of the development team members are Japanese and do not know much about the Middle Eastern culture or clothes, we were not able to fully design it back then. But in recent years I (Harada) have been visiting places such as Dubai and Saudi Arabia, and many of the development staff members have been learning about Middle Eastern culture and designs. From there we came up with this character’s outfit design. If the TEKKEN fan community, especially those in the Middle Eastern area, end up liking this character, I would like to feature this character in the game. On the other hand, if this character is not received well by the Middle Eastern TEKKEN fan community members, there is a possibility that the character will be considerably changed or letting go of the idea of featuring this character in the game. The development team likes this design and think that this character is a cool Arab fighter, but if there is something in particular to mention, please do let us know. We would like it if you all do like the character as well. (Some precautions again) -Note that featuring this Arab character in the game is not decided yet at this moment and will need the push from the TEKKEN FAN community. -What we want you to look at is mainly the outfit concept, the fighting style, etc. but please do not debate about the gameplay portion at this stage. -This is just a concept sketch. Nothing has been set in stone, so please do not jump the gun and think everything is already fixed and decided. -We will not count as feedback those comments that use bad and inappropriate language or those that harm others. If it becomes a big issue, we will take down the post and seal it in the very firm Mishima Zaibatsu container box forever (and we will block you). We will erase those comments that does not relate to the topic. We look forward for TEKKEN fans to comment and feedback in a mannerly fashion. -The development team will be reading the comments but will not (be able to) reply except for particular cases. In addition, we will have a cut-off time on the feedbacks after a certain time. -There will be several new other characters in TEKKEN 7. We will not be revealing them yet. But I will collect feedbacks also about them in the future. We ask for the TEKKEN fans’ help. Let’s build the excitement for TEKKEN 7 together. I thank you for your help in advance! Post by TEKKEN PROJECT Game Director / Chief Producer Katsuhiro Harada (Twitter@Harada_TEKKEN) '25 Juillet 2014 - 2ème Trailer - L'héritage de Kazumi (Kazumi's legacy) - ComicCon 2014' thumb|center|500 px thumb|center|500 px Le trailer commence en indiquant qu'on se trouve plusieurs décennies en arrière. On voit Kazumi dans un temple, lorsqu'un homme ouvre la porte, ne laissant apparaître que son ombre. Kazumi s'adresse à lui : "Si je meurs. Si je n'arrive pas à stopper Heihachi. Alors vous devrez le faire pour moi." On se retrouve alors dans le présent avec Kazuya faisant face à Heihachi. Dans le regard d'Heihachi, on peut voir Devil en Kazuya. Ce même Devil qui lui fait penser à Kazumi sous sa forme démoniaque tant la ressemblance est frappante. De retour dans le passé, on retrouve Kazumi qui continue de parler au mystérieux personnage : "Kazuya ? Ce garçon... est encore trop jeune. Et... Heihachi va bientôt se rendre compte qu'il est né avec mes pouvoirs. Heihachi est plus puissant que vous ne l'imaginez. Qui peut savoir... ce qu'Heihachi fera à Kazuya ? Ou à d'incalculables autres ?" Le trailer montre alors la mort de la sœur de Miguel dans le bombardement, la mort de Tougou, Christie pleurant son grand-père devant sa tombe, Wang tenant Jinpachi dans ses bras lors de sa mort et enfin Leo déposant des fleurs sur la tombe de sa mère, Emma. Kazumi reprend : "Il en est de mon devoir. Je dois arrêter Heihachi". On retrouve alors Kazuya face à Heihachi dans le présent. Il s'écrit alors : "Tu as tué ma mère !". On revoit des scènes montrant la guerre sans fin des Mishima et l'emprise de Devil sur cette famille accompagné des paroles de Kazumi : "Même si ce pouvoir me consume...Et me tue dans pendant le processus !". On voit alors le regard de Kazumi qui devient rouge. Puis celui de Kazuya, dont la pupille gauche déjà rouge à la base, s'illumine. On l'entend alors s'écrier : "Cela se termine ici !" avant de se mettre à hurler. Apparaît alors un texte : "La conclusion de la saga des Mishima". À la fin du trailer, Kazumi dit qu'elle aime Heihachi et qu'il l'aime lui aussi. Quelques infos supplémentaires pendant la Comic-Con (25/07/14) : *Lars Alexandersson annoncé. Son design a été revu par Ninnin. Les images de son nouveau design sont disponibles sur sa page. *Tekken 7 permettra de comprendre pourquoi Heihachi Mishima a tenté de tuer Kazuya et Jin en plus d'expliquer d'autres mystères de Tekken. On sait qu'on en apprendra davantage sur Devil Jin notamment. *Le design de Kazumi est maintenant disponible dans sa galerie d'images. *Le jeu aura une histoire très détaillée et servira de conclusion aux histoires du clan Mishima. *Les développeurs travaillent toujours sur la mécanique du jeu. Il est encore trop tôt pour dévoiler le gameplay. *Kazuya et Kazumi parleront japonais. Les voix anglaises sont là uniquement pour les trailers. Dans le jeu, tous les personnages parleront leur langue maternelle comme dans Tekken Tag Tournament 2. *Ils n'ont pas encore décidé si le jeu sera TAG ou non. Ils ont demandé au public qui ne veut pas du TAG à l'unanimité. Le jeu sera donc probablement du 1 VS 1. *Tekken 7 mettra en valeur le travail de sept artistes sur le design des personnages dont Mari Shimazaki (Bayonetta), Yusuke Kozaki (Fire Emblem Awakening , No More Heroes), Ninnin (Duel Masters , Cardfight! Vanguard!) et Kenichiro Yoshimura (Max Anarchy / Anarchy Reigns). Pour les jeux précédents, les artistes invités réalisés uniquement des costumes supplémentaires pour la version console du jeu. Cette fois, les concepts de ces artistes ont été implantés depuis le début du développement. *Des mesures ont été prises pour rendre le jeu plus populaire pour le public Nord-Américain. En effet, Harada comprend les raisons de la baisse de popularité du jeu dans cette région. *Shinji Aramaki dirigera l'intro de Tekken 7. Il est célèbre pour avoir travaillé sur l'anime Appleseed Alpha. *Le fonctionnement du online sur Arcade sera similaire à celui de Tekken Tag Tournament 2. Selon Harada, une version Arcade en Amérique du Nord sera compliquée à mettre en place. *Tekken X Street Fighter est actuellement toujours en développement. Les informations sur ce jeu sont rares car Namco attend le bon moment pour le commercialiser. '14 Juillet 2014 - 1er Trailer - Tekken 7 - EVO 2014' ' ' Par erreur, une vidéo révélant le jeu a été mise en ligne par AOL plus tôt que prévu. Cette vidéo montrait Katsuhiro Harada, le producteur du jeu, en train de vanter les mérites du nouveau moteur du jeu : l'Unreal Engine 4 : "Avec l'Unreal Engine 4, nous pouvons rapidement atteindre le niveau visuel auquel les joueurs s'attendent sur les plateformes next-gen et aller encore plus loin. Non seulement l'Unreal Engine 4 est puissant et facile d'accès, mais il nous permet aussi d'apporter '''Tekken 7' sur les plateformes de notre choix."'' La vidéo fut retirée mais plus tard, lors de l'annonce officielle, le trailer fut dévoilé : thumb|center|500px| thumb|center|500 px Le trailer met en avant Kazumi Mishima, la mère de Kazuya. On apprend qu'elle est à l'origine des pouvoirs démoniaques de son fils et qu'elle a tenté d'arrêter Heihachi lorsque celui-ci se rendit compte que Kazuya avait lui aussi ses fameux pouvoirs. À la fin, on voit Kazuya accuser Heihachi de l'avoir tuée. Avec ce trailer, on sait que Tekken 7 lèvera probablement le voile sur les origines du Devil Gène et pourrait être un retour aux sources avec une bataille entre Kazuya et Heihachi comme dans les deux premiers Tekken. Quelques infos à l'occasion d'un Twitch pendant lequel Harada a répondu à des questions posées sur Twitter en Live (15/07/14) : *Anna Williams a été annoncée. Elle sera buff (plus puissante). *Le jeu sera en solo à l'image des Tekken non-canonique. *Il songe à un casting de 32 à 38 personnages. *Tekken Revolution avait pour seul but d'attirer de nouveaux joueurs débutants. Il ne faut pas le prendre en compte pour la suite. *Il compte éventuellement développer le jeu sur PC. *Une autre surprise pourrait être annoncée bientôt. Catégorie:Jeux